The present invention relates to apparatus useful in combination with a conventional front-end loader for converting the same to permit it to carry flowable material, such as concrete.
In pouring concrete, there is a need to specifically direct the concrete to a particular location. This is frequently done through the use of trucks which are provided with troughs. Frequently, it is difficult to position a concrete truck directly at the sight where it is desired to pour the concrete. This is because a typical construction site is not grated properly for drainage, and the extreme weight of a loaded or partially loaded concrete truck would cause it to get stuck. This is particularly true considering the modern trend toward heavier concrete trucks.
In cases where a concrete truck cannot get at the site where the concrete is to be used, troughs may be used to route the concrete from the truck to the site, but frequently it is required that the concrete be transported by wheelbarrow. This is not only costly from the viewpoint of labor expenditure, but it is time consuming at a critical time during concrete set, and it may cause a portion of the concrete load to be rendered unfit for use due to partial curing.
There are, at most construction sites, particularly at the larger sites where large quantities of concrete are used, front end loaders. These are traction vehicles (either rubber tired or crawler type) which are provided with a bucket and mechanism for lifting and tilting the bucket.
Front end loaders are particularly useful for scooping dirt or material and loading it into a truck. They are particularly mobile in conditions of adverse terrain, and I have found that because of their capacity, power and mobility, front end loaders can be very efficient in transporting and pouring concrete when provided with the apparatus of the present invention.
Heretofore, front end loaders have not gained commercial acceptance as concrete carriers, although suggestions have been made to convert loader buckets to various uses, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,266; 3,897,641 and 3,208,610. One of the disadvantages of prior art suggestions to modify loader buckets to carry concrete is that elements had to be permanently or semi-permanently attached to the loader bucket, requiring holes to be drilled into the loader bucket for bolts or the like. These have the disadvantage that the loader is not available for more general usage, whereas in the present invention, a loader is readily and conveniently adapted for use as a concrete carrier and it is easily disassembled for general usage. Further, in those cases of prior art which require rotatable elements, such construction would be unsuited for use in contact with concrete which, if it hardened on bolts or nuts, would make it extremely difficult to disassemble the bolts or to permit pivoting motion, as is required in some prior art suggestions.
Briefly, the present invention includes a carrier bucket which is attachable to a loader bucket and held within the loader bucket. The bottom, sides and back walls of the carrier bucket conform to the shape of the loader bucket so that the strength of the loader bucket carries the load, not the carrier bucket. Further, the attachment mechanism is completely exterior to both the loader bucket and the carrier bucket. Hence, the attachment mechanism does not contact the contents of the carrier bucket; and the attaching mechanism facilitates quick and easy attachment or removal of the carrier bucket.
The carrier bucket is bowed outwardly at the front center to both funnel the contents to a metering gate and to reduce stress on the front wall when the contents are being dispensed. A metering gate and spout are also provided for directing the contents of the carrier bucket to a particular application site.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.